This application claims a foreign priority based on German application serial number 199 40 410.0, filed on Aug. 26, 1999, and the disclosure in that application is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a blink lamp for vehicles mounted on a comer of a vehicle at a side next to a headlight, with a light source arranged in an interior of a housing, with a light-transmissive cover panel over the housing and with a prismatic light element arranged at a side of the blink lamp adjacent to the headlight, for directing beams of the light source laterally.
Such a blink lamp for motor vehicles is known from European Patent publication No. EP 0587 501 B1. The blink lamp is arranged at a side of a headlight in a body opening in a front comer area of the vehicle body. The blink lamp serves as a separate light module which has a light panel equipped with optical elements mounted in an interior between a reflector and an outer cover panel. The light guide element is structured in one piece with the light panel and is directed toward the cover panel on the side of the blink lamp adjacent to the headlight. Beams of light from a reflector-oriented light source, reflected from the reflector, enter the light guide element at the light panel. After being totally reflected to a free end of the light guide element, the beams of light travel perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle and are directed away from the headlight. Therefore, this blink lamp can be seen well from the side of the vehicle.
Since front blink lamps are increasingly being arranged in corner areas of car bodies, and indeed in areas with greater pitches and slopes of the bodies, either as separate lights or integrated into headlights, the problem has been exacerbated that light values toward centers of vehicles as specified by law (up to an angle of 45xc2x0 to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle) can no longer be achieved easily.
Until now, almost all known blink lamps have been structured with parabolic reflectors and cover panels having diffusing optical properties (optics). In addition, these blink lamps have usually been separate lights. With this solution, there is practically no problem in meeting the 45xc2x0 light values. This is especially problem-free with known lights which are mounted in bumpers of vehicles, because then cover panels do not have great inclinations or pitches to relative to longitudinal axes of vehicles.
With the increasing trend toward integration of blink lamps into headlights and a design freedom achieved by using cover panels made of resinous plastic, which allows much greater design options than glass covers, it has become increasingly difficult to achieve the corresponding 45xc2x0 light values. Furthermore, due to the fact that these lights are often integrated into headlights, the installation sites are frequently in comer areas of vehicle bodies, where there are physical limits to reflecting the light up to 45xc2x0, due to the pitch and inclination of the cover panel.
With many known automotive lights, vehicle designers place great value on having glass-clear, optic-free, designs for headlights. If blink lamps are integrated into headlights, they should also have a style that is free of optics. The xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d light distribution (central area) is produced in these solutions by reflector optics on a parabolic, or by free-surface, reflectors. However, the 45xc2x0 problem still remains.
To meet minimum statutory requirements, designers have previously often had to accept small optic areas in cover panels. With such known lamps, there has been a separate blink lamp arranged next to the headlight with a free-form reflector, but nevertheless there has been an additional vertically-extending, cylindrical, optics element in a front area of the cover panel to achieve scattered light for the 45xc2x0 light values required by law.
The same principle has also been used with known blink lamps which have been integrated into headlights. This optical system has then been located at the center of the cover panel, or in a transitional area of the cover panel from the blink lamp to the low-beam headlight. However, an optic on a cover panel always has an interfering effect in illumination.
There are also known blink lamps for motor vehicles where such optic elements are not necessary because of certain prerequisites. This is the case with the blink lamp known from European Patent No. EP 0 587,501 B1, for example, because an optical system with an additional light panel with optics is used here, and a front blinder shield edge between the blink lamp and the low-beam headlight is positioned far enough to the rear. If this blinder shield edge would lie directly on the cover panel, it would be necessary to have a diffusor in the cover panel in order to achieve the specified 45xc2x0 light values.
With blink lamps which have an extremely unfavorable geometry (pitch/inclination), vertical cylindrical optics elements can often no longer achieve the desired effect. Under some circumstances, prism strips must even be mounted in a diffusor, but they create an even more disturbing stylistic effect. Furthermore, optics in a light-transmissive cover panel might not have any effect at all with unfavorable geometric relationships and arrangements of a light source provided for the reflector.
It is an object of this invention to provide a blink lamp for motor vehicles for being arranged at a corner of a vehicle, at a side, next to a headlight, with a light source arranged in a interior of a housing, with a light-transmissive cover panel covering the housing and with a prismatic light element arranged on a side of the blink lamp next to the headlight, directing beams of light from the light source toward the side such that statutory requirements for the light values directed toward the center of the vehicle are met even when the cover panel has no special optics and optics in an intermediate panel and/or in the reflector would not be sufficient.
According to principles of this invention, this object is achieved by arranging a prismatic light element next to an inside of the cover panel, which refracts beams of light coming directly from the light source being reflected toward the cover panel and the headlight side of the blink lamp. When integrated into a headlight, and for a separate blink lamp, the blink lamp is often arranged at an outer area of the headlight. With such an arrangement of the blink lamp and the design of this invention
the blink lamp may be structured to be very narrow
the cover panel may have a greater pitch and/or inclination in the blink lamp area than is possible with traditional blink lamps,
a shield between the blink lamp and the headlight may extend up to the cover panel,
the entire cover panel of the headlight may have a clear design without optics, apart from any decorative optics.
In addition, it is expedient if the blink lamp is structured with a reflecting optic element on a reflective surface of the reflector.
In an especially advantageous enhancement of the invention, the prism-like light element is formed by an edge section of a light panel mounted in the front area of a shield extending between the blink lamp and the headlight. It is expedient here if the light panel is arranged in a window that is open toward the headlight and is provided with a light-bundling optic (such as a Fresnel lens) on a side facing the incandescent lamp. This optic directs the beams of light of the light source through an additional light panel (direction of a low-beam light reflector). The light panel has a light diffusing optic element on a side facing the low-beam light reflector, so an interior of the headlight is illuminated. The prismatic light element is a crucial element in ensuring the 45xc2x0 light values, with the light-beam bundling and diffusing optic element of the light panel being an additional supportive element.
With a separate blink lamp, it is advantageous if the prismatic light element or a light panel carrying the prismatic light element is mounted on a sidewall next to the headlight. It is especially advantageous if the prismatic light element is integrally molded on an inside of the cover panel.